Kto jest głodny
Totalna Porażka: Podróż Gwiazd - Odcinek 10 Chris Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Podroży Gwiazd. Odwiedziliśmy Cypr, gdzie prażyło słońce, ale co tam. To zawodnicy byli przemęczeni nie ja. Uczestnicy musieli zebrać jak najwięcej owoców, z których dzisiaj będziemy korzystać. Na ceremonii eliminacji pożegnaliśmy Cody'ego, który dał się zamknąć z Mike'm w luku bagażowym. Co czeka nas dzisiaj? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Podroż Gwiazd. Samolot Klasa ekonomiczna Gwen Szkoda, że Cody odpadł. Żałuje, że nie głosowałam na Mike'a. Mike A ja głosowałem na Bridgette. Szczerze, wepchnęła mnie do luku bagażowego na cały dzień. (PZ Gwen) Nasza drużyna właśnie straciła przewagę liczebną. Znowu, po tym jak Chris wyrzucił Tophera, też różowo nie było. Ale dawno nie przegraliśmy. Musimy się wziąć w garść. Mike Gwen można na słówko? Gwen Tak. Luk baażowy Mike Słuchaj. Orientuje się, że masz mi za złe kłótnie z Cody'm, ale my się pogodziliśmy. Gwen Dlaczego mam Ci wierzyć. Mike Sam Cody powiedział o tym p jego eliminacji. Retrospekcja Chris'''Cody, nieźle pobiliście się z Mik'iem w luku bagażowym. To widać. '''Cody Już się pogodziliśmy. Chris A co mnie to. Ostatnia pianka wędruje do... . Bridgette. Cody, pakuj się Cody Świetnie (sarkazm) I to gdy pogodziłem się z kumplem. Chris No to lecisz. Koniec retrospekcji. Samolot Luk bagażowy Gwen Racja. Co mam zrobić? Mike Zagłosuj na Bridgette na najbliższej ceremonii. Wiem, że Geoff na nią nie zagłosuje, jest jej chłopakiem, więc tylko Ty mi pozostajesz. Gwen Wiesz, muszę to przemyśleć. Znam Bridgette dosyć długo. Przyjaźniłyśmy się w pierwszym sezonie. Później nasz kontakt się urwał, aż do tego momentu. Mike nie zrozum mnie źle, ale to raczej nie wypali Mike No, tak myślałem. Choć zastanów się dobrze. Mike wyszedł z luku bagażowego. Kokpit pilota Chris rozmawia przez telefon, a Szef pilotuje Chris Jak człowieku nie wyrobie się z odcinkami?... Ty w ogóle nie masz pojęcia o show-biznesie. Gdybyś zarabiał tyle co ja miałbyś własny sklep z wannami ze złota... Ja nie mam wanny ze złota? Pokazać Ci.? Nie, to nie. Rozłączył się Chef Kto dzwonił Chris Ludzie ze stacji. Chcą żebyśmy przywrócili dowolną osobę do gry Chef I jak? Kto wróci? Chris Na razie nikt. Alpy, Austria Chris Witajcie w Alpach. Pewnie znacie to miejsce. Często z moją rodzina wyjeżdżaliśmy tutaj na wakacje. Ale dzisiaj nie będzie wolnego. Duncan O, serio. A myślałem, ze sobie od Ciebie odpocznę. Chris Tak, no to da się to załatwić. Poprzez eliminację Duncan Masz szczęście, że jestem na warunkowym. Gwen Zamknij się już. Co będziemy musieli zrobić Chris Musicie upiec ciasto z owoców znalezionych na Cyprze. Oczywiście resztę składników znajdziecie w lodówce Chefa, albo w pobliskich sklepach. Sugar Upieczemy mega duże ciasto biszkoptowe. Chris Macie 3 godziny. Mały domek w Alpach Mike Dobra, mamy przerąbane. Nasze owoce nie są w pełni świeże. Ja i Bridgette pójdziemy do spożywczaka, a Wy przygotujcie kuchnie. Bridgette W porządku. Będziemy za chwilę. (PZ Bridgette) Chcę wynagrodzić Mike'owi przegraną, i tym, ze wyeliminowałam jego przyjaciela. Max Ludziska, to nie a być sok pomarańczowy. Ty prawniczko, leć po posypkę do ciasta. Courtney Nie dorastasz mi do pięt dziecko, więc nie rozkazuj, tylko wałkuj te ciasto. Max Grr (rzucił ciastem w Courtney) Courtney No to pożegnaj się z życiem. Rzucała w niego pomarańczami, ale trafiała również Duncana. Duncan Ej, bo zaraz sami będziecie robić ten krem czekoladowy. Courtney No nie denerwuj się tak Duncan. Choć pomogę Ci, a ty leć po posypkę. Duncan To rozumiem. U drużyny Misi Gwen Galaretka gotowa Geoff. Geoff Super koleżanko. Tak przy okazji patrz (pokazuje na sekcje Lwów) niezły bajzel się u nich zrobił. Gwen Pokrój te owoce. No i gdzie są Bridgette i Mike z tą bitą śmietaną? Nagle wchodzą. Gwen Co Wam to tyle zajęło? Mike Była kolejka. Po za tym musiałem wybrać najlepsze składniki. U druzyny Lwów. Duncan Macie tutaj wszystkie składniki. Sugar Dawaj mi to (Sugar zaczęła obrzucać Courtney jajkami) Duncan Nie. Sugar. To były nasze ostatnie jajka. Sugar Ups Duncan Ja już nie mam kasy żeby do sklepu latać. Max Dalej. Róbcie zrzutkę (PZ Zoey) Po raz pierwszy racjonalnie myśli. Zoey Dobrze, ja i Sugar pójdziemy do sklepu. Reszta niech kontynuuje U drużyny Misi Wszyscy patrzą na jeszcze nie upieczone ciasto z galaretką Geoff Mike? Na pewno dałeś dobrą ilość mąki i proszku do pieczenia. Mike Luz stary. Dokładnie dwie łyżeczki mąki i trzy proszku Gwen No to wstawiamy do piekarnika. U drużyny Lwów Również wszyscy obserwują ciasto czekoladowe. Duncan To cóż. Możemy to uczcić Zoey Racja, napijmy się Wszyscy się napili (wody mineralnej) Max Dobra stawiamy. Chciał wstawić ciasto, ale się potknął i o mało nie upuści, bo na szczęście Courtney je złapała. Courtney Max, trzymaj się najlepiej z daleka od wszystkiego, co jesteś w stanie rozwalić. Na zewnątrz Godzinę później Chris Świetnie. Ognisko się pali, woda mineralna chłodzi, a nasi zawodnicy idą z ciastem Courtney i Bridgette niosą foremkę z ciastem, a Mike i Zoey talerzyki. Mike Zoey. Co tam? Dawno nie rozmawialiśmy, przez to, że jesteśmy w przeciwnych drużynach. Jak tam w zespole? Zoey Super. Tylko brakuje mi Ciebie. (Oboje kładą talerzyki) Jak połączą drużyny to my połączymy siły. Mike Oby jak najszybciej Chris Dobra. Połączenie będzie, gdy będzie mi się chciało je wykonać, czyli nie teraz. Chris Szef i miejscowy kucharz, oraz ja będziemy oceniać wasze ciasta w skali od 1 do 6. Najpierw ciasto Misi. Chris - 6pkt Chef - 3pkt Miejscowy kucharz - 2 pkt Chris Wyborne Chef i Miejscowy Kucharz Takie se. Chris Czyli razem 11 punktów Chris Teraz Lwy. Chris - 4pkt Chef - 3pkt Miejscowy kucharz - 5pkt Chris Czy ja wiem, czy ciasto czekoladowe z owocami by przeszło. Ale macie na zachętę Chef Takie se Miejscowy kucharz Nie no, to była innowacja. Zasłużyliście na 5pkt Chris Czyli 12 pkt. Nie wielką różnicą punktów, ale jednak. Wygrywają Złowieszcze Lwy Złowieszcze Lwy (Zaciesz) Chris W nagrodę możecie zrobić imprezę przy ognisku. Na nasz koszt. Wszystkie przekąski znajdziecie w lodówce Szefa. A natomiast Misie. Hm, co mam z wami zrobić Chef Udacie się na pieszą wycieczkę ze mną. Chris Tak Bridgette No nie. Chris No to dobrnęliśmy do końca. Chef pewnie będzie znęcał się na Heroicznych Misiach, a Złowieszcze Lwy odzyskują dobrą passę. Czy aby na długo. Dowiecie się tego oglądając kolejne odcinki Totalnej Porażki Podrózy Gwiazd. Ciekawostki * Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystali Bridgette, Gwen i Zoey. * Ten odcinek ma najdłuższy czas oczekiwania na premierę (39 dni). * To drugi odcinek cyklu, w którym pojawiła się retrospekcja. * Po raz trzeci odwiedzono kraj Europejski. **Jest to też pierwszy kraj Europejski, w którym odbyło się wyzwanie z nagrodą. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Gwiazd